The bear necessities
by rosi3333
Summary: "I, Peeta Mellark, Hollywood action star, and teen heart throb. Am going to die." After taking a little break from set. Peeta Mellark ends up lost and injured after a confrontation with a bear. He is rescued, and given shelter by a mysterious girl. Who might just cause the death of his self control instead.
1. Chapter 1

How I ended up running from a bear is one thing I'm not completely sure of. I mean, 5 minutes ago we had just called break on the set, and I had gone into the woods for a quick piss since my trailer was too far away. And now I find myself in this predicament. I, Peeta Mellark, Hollywood action star, and teen heart throb. Am going to die.

If I had known that there was a bear so close to the set, I would have just gone into my trailer and waited it out. But no, I took for granted that we are in the middle of the Kootneys, on a fucking mountain. Where there are bears, and cougars, and who knows what else. I didn't think they'd come so close to the damn camp.

So here I am, weaving through trees, running from a black bear with his tongue rolling out of his mouth, and a look of pure glee on his face. And he is quickly gaining. I steal a quick glance back. Not knowing how much time I have and try to spot a big tree. Bears can't climb right? My feet are flying across the forest floor, then of all things of course, I step into a hole, roll my ankle, and fall flat on my face. That's it. I'm done. I'm going to be eaten. I close my eyes and shield my face.

"Don't move." she whispers to me. And there she is, my guardian angel here to rescue me. Standing right in between me and the bear. She has a long brown braid down to the small of her back, a light brown faded jacket, earthy brown boots to her knees, and a pair of tight black pants, that cup her ass rather nicely. Which I might add, is possibly the nicest butt I have ever laid eyes on. But of course, just beyond the curve of her wonderful backside, I spot the bear again. And he's stopped. A look of confusion on his face.

"Don't look at him in the eye moron." She whispers to me, but not taking her eyes off the bear. He starts to walk up her again, a little cautiously, I might add. In a clear, calm voice, my angel starts to talk to him. "Bee, get out of here, right now. Your fun is over, now let the stupid boy go on his way."_ Bee?_ She's named this bear? What? Is he her sadistic pet? What is wrong with this devil woman?

Bee, stops his approach, and tilts his head and gives her this sad look. She lifts her arms slowly above her head, and I notice for the first time the bow in her hands. Is she going to kill him? No that's not what she's doing, she's got it above her head, making her look much bigger then she is. "Bee. Shoo." She says rather pointedly. He gives her one more sad look, and then turns around and proceeds on his way. I let out the breath I've been holding and move to stand up. But her hand comes back down and she holds it behind her. Still not looking at me, but where Bee went. "Don't move, not yet moron."

I sit and wait for several minutes, while she quietly surveys the area around us. And I notice how much my ankle is throbbing. I can already see the blackened skin beyond the cuff of my pants. The director is gonna be pissed. We're almost finished shooting. And I broke my damn ankle. I know it.

She turns rather quickly and kneels beside me. I'm suddenly drowning in the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. Like pools of quicksilver, they're calm, and just spill an old soul that is filled with wisdom. But she can't be more then 17. My age. What is she doing out here?

"Are you hurt?" and I'm broken from my trance.

"Uh, yeah I think I broke my ankle." She sighs rather impatiently and rolls up the hem of my pants, which reveals a very swollen, angry purple ankle.

She stands up, and walks off. Into the bush. Is she leaving me here to die alone? What the fuck?! I'm too shocked to say anything so when she returns shortly with a sturdy looking stick, my mouth is still hanging open.

"Okay, time to stand up." She reaches out her hand for mine, which I take and am surprised by it's roughness. Most girls have sweet soft little hands. But most girls don't confront bears. I stand, and she hands me the stick. Which I immediately use for a walking stick for my shitty ankle. She climbs the tree beside us swiftly, retrieves her bag, a quiver of arrows, and jumps down beside me again. That's where she must have come from. She didn't just fall from heaven. She feel from a tree. She quickly loops her quiver, and bag across her back. Before securing her free arm around my middle, and supporting my weight. This girl is tiny. I mean, I'm not a huge guy, maybe 5' 8", but still. She's gotta be 5'3" and she's pulling all my weight on to her little frame. I can easily see down into her hunting jacket, and make out the curve of her chest. I like to think I'm a gentlemen. So I quickly avert my gaze, look to the forest as we start trudging along a little path.

"What's your name?" I ask when things start to get awkward, I don't even know where we're going.

"Katniss." She doesn't look at me, just ahead with a look of determination on her face... or is that annoyance? "how did you end up on my mountain moron?" Annoyance, definitely.

Her mountain? That doesn't make sense. We're in the middle of no where. The only place close to here is some small mining town. "Uh, I'm filming a movie. My name is Peeta Mellark." I say with a hopeful hint, that she'll recognize my name at least. She just nods in response.

"Um, Katniss. Where are we going?" We seem to have been walking for a while now, and I'm pretty sure we're heading away from my camp.

"My place, there's a storm coming in, and my place is closer then your camp. My mom can treat your ankle there as well." I look around, it's a beautiful sunny day. A couple grey clouds in the distance. How she can say a storm is coming?

That's when I spot it. A log cabin. Or log mansion I should say. The ground is no longer dirt, but a stone path leading to the house. With the trees starting to clear, I can see more of the place in detail. There's a large stone patio in front of the house. To my right I spot a large garden. It's surrounded by a tall fence. For deer I guess, and judging by the little divot by it, it goes under ground to keep rabbits out as well. There's a helicopter pad on the far side, which stands empty.

A petite blonde woman comes out the front door, followed closely by a bouncing girl with matching fair hair. Katniss smiles and waves as we get closer. Her face has a look of pure delight and with her lips spread so wide, I can't help but want to feel their softness.

"We have company," she calls out. "Rolled his ankle pretty good too." Her mother I assume, says something to the small girl who runs inside, before quickening her pace to meet us. When she does she takes the stick from my hand to support my other side. More lifting then helping me now. She doesn't say a word to Katniss or myself but just helps escort me into their home. We enter through the large door way and they walk me swiftly down a large hallway and into a fair sized room, that smells of herbs. The little one is in here already, mixing something in a bowl. There's a padded table in the middle where they sit me down. Her mother proceeds to ease off my shoe, then cut off the rest of my sock. The skin has molted out a little, it's purple and black.

"What's your name dear?" her mother asks quite suddenly after inspecting my foot.

"My name is Peeta mam. May I ask your name?"

She smiles shyly, and begins to test how much my ankle will move. "I'm Ursi Everdeen. You can call me whatever you like. Tell me when it hurts Peeta."

Katniss stands in the corner. Silent and watching before she speaks up. "Since there's a storm coming in, we can't get you back to your camp tonight. You'll have to stay here. And when my fathers back, we'll fly you into the town at the base of the mountain. You aren't going to be walking for a while. So hiking back to the camp isn't going to happen. If you want to call your friends your going to have a wait till my mother is finished with you." She turns towards the door, her braid swishing against her back before she turns back once more. "In the meantime Peeta, make yourself at home." And with that she leaves the room. I suddenly can't fathom ever being without this wild, strange girl.

I, Peeta Mellark, Hollywood action star, and teen heartthrob, am completely, and totally, _twitter patted_ by Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

_Sorry I've updated this a few times with no additions, I found a couple of really bad spelling mistakes. That really bothered me, so I changed them._  
_I'm not going to lie, this idea came to me in a dream about snow boarding. And Sailor Moon. I know that doesn't really make sense. But yeah.._  
_Also, before I get any questions, I named Mrs. Everdeen, Ursi, after Uva Ursi berries, or better known as bear berries. Which are used to treat infections. I thought that was funny._

_You can talk to me more on . com_

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

"_What do you mean_ you sprained your ankle?!" I hold the phone a little farther from my ear as my director, Johanna, screams into the phone. She can be pretty great if she likes you, but when you piss her off man... Let's just say I'm glad I'm not telling her face to face.

"Yeah, the people I'm with treated it, but she said I won't be able to put too much weight on it for a week or two. It's just a sprain, I didn't break it at least." Thank God.

She groans "Well Peeta, I guess we'll make due without you for now. We'll just go ahead and get Finnicks scenes done till we get you back. Don't forget we're on a schedule. You call me the moment you're in town. And I'll send someone to get you. Hopefully this storm blows over in an hour. You never really know with the mountains unfortunately."

I nod into the phone while she speaks. Just as Mrs. Everdeen finished wrapping my ankle, little rain drops started falling. Making me laugh and again thanking God for letting me trip under the tree Katniss was perched in. "Yeah of course Johanna, I'll see you soon." I hear a click on the other end, and put the phone back on it's perch on the wall. I huff out a sigh of relief and lean my head against the wall. I'm sitting in the living room of the home. I look up to the high arched ceiling and study the rafters. The balcony of the second floor is off the the left side and looks out over the open room. I haven't really seen this style of home before. But all the windows are south facing, and leaving the living room completely open makes sense. I sigh and am just about to get up and find Katniss when Prim, the little bouncy thing, pops up in front of me and almost knocks me backwards off my chair.

"I knew it!" She cries, her eyes are sparkling and she's a little too close for comfort. "You're **the **Peeta Mellark! The movie star right?!" She's got this big grin on her face, and I can't help but smile. At least she hasn't professed her undying love for me, or started to cry.

"Yeah that's me." I say with a weak smile, but I'm not really one for boasting about myself. It makes me uncomfortable. She just continues to bounce around on her toes, and chatter non-stop about her favourite movies that I was in.

"I told you Katniss!" she suddenly calls to the high arched ceiling. Prim points, and I spot Katniss. Perched in the corner of the loft laying on her back in the rafters. She's got a book on her chest, and even from here I can tell she's not impressed with Prim. And shoots her a sour look. "She's just in a bad mood because it's raining." Prim giggles, "she can't hide outside when it rains. Come on Peeta. Let's get some food, I'm starving."

I just smile and nod while she leads me to the fridge, chattering non stop the entire time. She tells me to sit down while she runs around gathering things to make a snack. It's amazing she can talk so much and not run out of breath.

"So uhh, when do you expect your dad to be home?" I throw in when she breaks her speech to taste test whatever concoction she's making. Her eyes widen a bit, and she just smiles a little.

"Haymitch isn't my dad." she states as she shakes her head. I kind of give her a confused look and am about to open my mouth when she continues, "Katniss just says that when she's talking about him to people we don't really know. Keeps people from asking to many questions, she says. But I like you, so I'll tell you Peeta." She smiles, and sets a mix of cheese, crackers and some sort of dip in front of me. It's a homemade dip that smells of dill. I take a cracker and try it eagerly, realizing how hungry I really am. She just smiles as she takes a bite. "Haymitch will be back when the rain stops hopefully. He owns the mine in town actually. So he goes in every week to meet with the managers and stuff. I don't really know too much about it really. But he won't fly back up in the storm, too dangerous. So whenever the rain stops and stays clear for a few hours, that's when he'll be back." She shrugs and takes another bite.

I just nod and look out the window to see a crack of lightning in the distance. It won't be for a while then. I'm too absorbed in watching the rain that I don't see Katniss creep up behind me and steal the piece of cheese I was reaching for. She just smiles and hops up on the counter. She gives me a hard look before taking some of the dip and kissing Prim on top of her head. "Delicious as usual little Duck." Prim giggles and gives a little quack. I can't help but smile them. And whenever Katniss smiles at Prim I can't help but smile too.

Katniss turns back to me. The soft look she had on her face when she looked at Prim has completely disappeared. And I immediately feel like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Listen Peeta. You're our guest and we'll treat you as such." she says, popping another cracker into her mouth. "But." She gives me a pointed look. "Mind your own damn business." She steals another piece of cheese and struts out of the kitchen just as quickly as she appeared. I can't help but glance at her butt when she walks out though. She stops, throws a menacing glace over her shoulder and shoots daggers at me. "And if I catch you staring at my ass again, you will wish that you never stepped foot into this house." And with that shes gone.

Prim giggles as I try to stutter out a response and my face turns to flames. "Don't worry," Prim gets out. "She won't actually hurt you. She just doesn't like people checking her out. She gets all embarrassed."

Prim gets a confused stare from me. And she just smirks. Like her sister, her eyes tell of an older soul then her 13 year old frame. But her eyes are blue, like the glacial lakes I'd seen when I came north to film.

"I know she said not to pry. But she thinks someone knowing her eye colour is too personal. But obviously I'm going to be a good host, and answer your questions." she smirks and her eyes are mischievous. I just smirk. This girls smart. And she's good at playing what she's dealt with. I don't want to play poker with her. Ever.

I gather my thoughts and let out an exasperated breath. Trying to think of a simple question. I just let out a chuckle and say simply "Bee?"

Her eyes widen. "You got to see Bee today? I haven't seen him since last summer. Lucky!"

She puts her chins to her hands and smiles. "My daddy was a wildlife researcher and photographer. Mom said he was half wild himself, and belong in the woods." she starts, pointing to a photo of a bear cub clinging to a tree, and getting a far away look on her face.

"One day, he was trailing a lynx and trying to find a good spot to set up a photo hut. And he hears this sound, and he finds this bear cub. Trying to get to this hive. And my dad panics. Because sure enough. Mama is probably just around the corner." She smirks, and tries to looks scary. Her face getting very animated as she speaks. "So he starts back tracking. And finds a different track, and sure enough. He finds mama bear. With a tag in her ear, and being hauled loaded into a truck." she frowns. "I mean there's nothing he could do about it. It was open season, and the hunters we're being completely legal about it. It wasn't poaching or anything. But still." She shrugs. "I mean, we like deer and rabbit. But trophy hunting is stupid. Katniss says it's a waste of good meat."

"So he calls up a friend who runs a rescue station outside of town, and tells him about this bear cub, and asks him what to do. So Mr. Hawthorne agrees to come and grab the cub so he could get cared for, and be re-released when he was old enough, right?" she grabs a cracker and pops into her mouth, mulling over the rest of the story. "So Dad calls Mom, and tells her what's going on, and to bring something big to catch the cub. And he goes to make sure the cub stays treed so he doesn't wander off."

"I was 8 at the time, Prim was only 3" Katniss voice comes from behind me. She's leaning against the wall. Looks like she didn't make it very far away. She can't seem to stop eavesdropping on us. I don't mention this though.

"Mom has to take us with her, because we're still pretty little." she says. A small smile on her lips. "We get to this tree, and we see this bear cub. And dad pours honey all over the instead of barrel we found. We walk away and we wait. And sure enough the little guy slides down the tree and into the barrel to get all the honey. We throw a lid over top of the barrel and catch him. Dad carries it down the trail, the poor guy is wailing the entire time. When we got to the truck, we eased the barrel onto it's side, and Mom and I got to sit in the box and hold on to the barrel, while dad takes us back to town to wait for Mr. Hawthorne to come get him." She puts her hands out in front of her, as if the barrel is right there. "I can hear him crying, and it was making Prim sad," she smiles at Prim. Who just quacks back. "so I started talking to him, and he calmed down and stopped crying while we drove to town. When Mr. Hawthorne got to town to get him. They found out I let him out, and was sleeping with him behind the fence. He was my buddy. So I got to name him. And I picked Honey Bee. Bee for short." she smirks quickly, realizes she's telling me her story, and it's gone as quick as it came. "now you know. That's my bear."

"You lied Katniss." Prim scolds. "She sang to the him. She would always sing to him whenever we went to go visit. And when he got old enough the released him back onto this mountain." Prim smirks as Katniss face goes an adorable crimson and scowls.

I can't help but smile. As cold as she put herself to be, I grin as I imagine an 8 year old Katniss curled up with a little bear cub for a nap. I put my chin to my hands and gaze at her. "That's a really cute story. I'm glad I wasn't his lunch." Prim giggles, while Katniss fronts a sarcastic smile, and a fake laugh. Her cheeks flood again though. Just like Prim said. Easily embarrassed. Adorable.

"Only an idiot runs from a bear." She scowls at me again, and gives me a hard stare. I try not to be enchanted. "Learn your shit if you're going to be out here dumb ass."

"Language Katniss please." As Mrs. Everdeen turns the corner. Frowning at her daughter. "And be polite. Just because he has to stay with us a while doesn't mean he's going to bite. And I'm sure that you'll be able to teach him about how to properly approach bears hmm?" She smiles, and the colour drains from Katniss's face. "Who better a teacher if he's going to 'learn his shit'" she smiles as she uses air quotes. I turn and smile at Katniss. She looks at me and scoffs. Fleeing the room again.

Prim and her mother share a look and sigh. I grin and wink at Prim, which sends her into a fit of giggles. I won't burst their bubble and tell them that I actually do bite.

* * *

_I just want to thank everyone that has taken the time to read my first Fanfic! It's also the first time I've done any creative writing since high school! Any and all reviews are welcome. Sorry if I don't respond. Still trying to figure everything out._

_I also apologize for the lack of updates. Between work and life in general, I don't have much time to write. And when I do, I seem to suffer chronic writes block. I have lots of things stewing in my mind for this little fic, and I'm excited to share it!_

_Hit me up and ask me questions on tumblr! **rosi3333 . tumblr . com**_


	3. Chapter 3

The rain hasn't stopped yet. It's been a few hours since it started and it hasn't shown a sign of slowing down yet. Another crack of lightning in the distance, and the boom that follows tells me that the center of the storm is still miles away. This is ridiculous. I'm abruptly pulled out of my daze by a book falling on my hand.

"Fuck!" I can't help but let out, and jump backwards. Katniss has a smug little smile on her face. She has a wicked little gleam in her eye, just like she's been waiting to do that for hours. Mischievous this one, that's for sure.

"Language Peeta!" She mocks. Picking up the dictionary which connected with my hand, and sliding it back on the shelf. "I'm doing you a favor here and you're not even paying attention. So review. What have I taught you so far?"

I rub my knuckles and chuckle, she's been drilling me with wildlife tips for the last hour, since her mother told her to. Mostly I think to punish her for making fun of me. "In this area of the Kootneys I am more likely to run into brown bears then grizzly's. But if I should be unfortunate enough to run into a bear again, I won't be an idiot and run. They're much faster then I am. Your sadistic pet was just toying with me more then anything. If he wanted to catch me he would have. Bears can climb trees, so a tree won't save me." I repeat back to her, lucky my actor brain can remember this shit, even if it's just in passing.

I've been fazing out for the last while. I've been able to catch more glimpses of her ass while she paced around the room. While she's not as bouncy as her sister, she can't seem to stay still right now either. So she hasn't caught me again, or let on that she caught me. Otherwise I'm sure that dictionary would have connected with my head by now.

"For Brown Bears, it's better to look as big as possible. Raise your hands, or bow if you conveniently have one, above your head, talk in a calm voice and avoid eye contact. Eye contact makes them think it's a challenge." I stretch my hands above my head while I drone on. "If you are unfortunate enough to get too close to a grizzly, play dead. Face down and put your hands over your neck. They'll try to roll you over, so just keep rolling till you're on your face again, and wait till they fuck off." I smile and knot my hands behind my neck, leaning back in my chair. She stops pacing behind me, and just gives me one of her "I'm not impressed stares."

"Okay, okay, you did listen, no need to be a smart ass." She quips, tipping my chair further back and causing me to flail. She smiles a little at my surprise and goes back to pacing the room.

"So Katniss, I'm going to take that studying is over. Now for some fun!" I lean back and smile at her. She scowls at me.

"What do you mean?" She stops pacing and taps her foot, she tries to look fierce and unimpressed by sticking out her hip and crossing her arms. It's completely and totally sexy. Especially when her scowl makes her bottom lip stick out in a slight pout.

"I mean, what do you do for fun around here on a rainy day? I'm your guest aren't I? Entertain me." I smirk and wiggle my eyebrows a little. If she catches my second meaning she doesn't let on. She scowls a little further and scrunches her forehead while she thinks of things to do. Or a way to run away. I can't figure out which.

"We can watch a movie I guess," she shrugs. She nods over her shoulders, and struts off, leaving me to hobble behind her and catch up. Leading me away from the little study we were using on the second floor, back down the stairs, passed the kitchen and into the basement. By the time I catch up, she has the system turned on, and is sorting through movies on the floor. She chews on her lips while she contemplates between two titles. Scowling all the while.

"What do you think? Horror or a comedy?" She says holding up her two picks. I cringe a little while looking over the titles.

"Let's see, a horror movie about some teens lost in the woods, while I'm at a strange house in the middle of the woods. With no one else near by to possibly save me? That one, definitely." I grin while she shrugs and gets the movie all ready, then proceeds to grab a blanket from behind the sofa. I lower myself on to the couch and prop my bad foot onto the coffee table when Katniss comes over and nuzzles into the opposite end of the couch, all snug in her blanket.

"Are you gonna share or do I get to freeze?" I tease at her. I keep smiling at her like a fool, and I'm sure she thinks I'm a grinning idiot, but I can't help it. She frowns again, and throws a corner of the blanket at me, which I snag and pull over myself. Effectively stealing most of the blanket. She frowns and tries to pull it back over her. But I hold on tight to my corner and watch her struggle for a minute. She's cute when she's frustrated. She throws her hands up in surrender and gives up, loosing the tug o' war, and most of the blanket.

"Here, a compromise." I shuffle over to her and wrap her in the blanket. Close enough to share but I make sure I'm not touching her. I throw my arms over the back of the couch and let myself sink into the couch a little more as the movie starts. Trying to look as relaxed as possible, and not let it show that I personally hate horrors. Katniss on the other hands, she looks strung as tight as her bow. From the movie or me, I can't quite decide. But from her refusal to look anywhere but the TV, I'm gonna say me.

The movies starts off the regular way, and Katniss doesn't flinch as the characters start dying off in horrible ways. Me on the other hands, I can't help but wince when an ax connects with the male protagonists' forehead. Not because it was gruesome, because it totally was. But because he's played by Finnick. It was on of his first big screen projects. Only now do I remember him telling me to never watch it, because it was just terrible. Even though I know Finnick is alive and well, there's something a little disturbing at watching him die a bloody death.

"Do you know him?" Katniss voice cuts through my thought process, and I realize I've been grinding my teeth. I rub my jaw, and catch her eye. She stares straight at me with those silver eyes. Clear and beautiful, my voice catches, and I cover it with a cough.

"Yeah, we're working together actually. He's actually a pretty great guy, don't let the playboy reputation fool you." She frowns again, she totally bought into the Finnick Odair the magazines depict. Silly girl. "It's a little weird seeing him die on screen though, pretty barbaric actually. But he's alive and well, so I'm not gonna let it keep me up at night." I shrug. She bites her lips and turns back to the movie.

I yawn and lean back into the couch again. Only now realizing how tired I am. I'll shut my eyes for a few minutes. She won't notice. Probably.

* * *

I wake to a giggle. My eyes are groggy, and opening them seems to be a feat in it's self. When I finally peak one eye open I notice Prim standing at the doorway, camera in one hand, and her other covering her mouth. The flash goes off, making me close my eyes again. Only opening them to see her sneaking off again. I yawn, and go to close my eyes again, when I notice I am no longer sitting up. I have laid down across the couch, and somehow, Katniss is on top of me.

I blink a couple times, and take in the sleeping figure on my chest. She's got one hand on my chest, gripping my shirt, while the other has managed to snake its self up my shirt, and on to my stomach, where he fingers twitch every so often, her nails scratching softly at my skin. My own arms are wrapped around her as well. One arm is draped softly on the back of her head. My hand snug into the mess of hair that was once her braid. While the other is wrapped securely around her waist. The blanket has long since fallen off us, and lays forgotten on the floor. I blink a little more, and can't help but notice the way her chest pushes into me. It's been a while. So to say I get a rise out of the realization is an understatement.

I can feel my face heating up into flames, while trying to think of a way to get out from under her, while not waking her, and having her notice my… predicament. I just open and close my mouth a couple times like a fish. She saves me the trouble when she starts stirring. Shit! She cannot wake up. Not now. So I do the only thing I know how to. I act. I pretend I'm sleep. I close my eyes and I open my mouth a little. My attempt to make soft breathing noises, without sounding suspicious is pretty pathetic, I must admit.

I hear her smack her lips a couple times before yawning. Freeing her hand from my shirt to rub her face, when she tenses up, and she also realizes what kind of position we're in. If I could look, I'm sure she would have a great look on her face. But I'm too horrified with the thought of her noticing my erection to risk it. Light as a feather, she frees her legs from mine, lifts my arms off her and slides off the couch and onto the floor. She breathes a sigh of relief when she frees herself, without having me notice. I decide now is the time to 'wake up' and start fidgeting. I feel her tense beside me, and before I can even open my eyes. She runs down the hall and away from me. I glance down the hall. What the fuck just happened?

* * *

_Again, I AM SO SORRY TO ANYONE ASKING FOR AN UPDATE! I put a little thing on my profile explaining my lack of updates, but I'll put a little thing in here as well. I simply don't make time for them. And I don't use computers, unless I'm at work. Legit. I just use my phone to read and use social networks. Writing I need a laptop, which I never look at unless I need to. I simply do not have the time to write._

_To everyone who has favourited, followed and reviewed. 1000 times thank you. It means a lot to me. As I seriously wrote the first chapter expecting no one to ever find it. This story has no outline, I'm writing the story and letting the plot take me where it will. So this will not be a quick running story. I'll try to stop the whole "update every 2 months" thing, that I seem to have taken to. _

_I am a fan just like the rest of you guys, so I understand the impatience that comes with waiting for a story to update._

_If there's anyone interested in being a beta to my writing, I'd be over the moon. I failed English in High School, so I need the help. Ha!_

_Of course, The Hunger Games, and all related characters are credited to the brilliantly talented Suzanne Collins. I'm just a fan who the story hasn't ended for._

_Any questions, comments, or reviews are more likely to be answered at my tumblr._

_Find me at rosi3333 . tumblr . com_


End file.
